


Drabbles from Middle-Earth

by fishydwarrows



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M, just drabbles, prompt write ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tumblr prompts and stuff of my own that I have been tempted to pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern au! Prompt by jean-bo-peep "you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight but it's okay because you smell nice and I was cold anyway" au

Bilbo Baggins sat in the window seat of his plane. He had booked the flight for a writer's convention a while back. Bilbo opened the journal on his lap and pulled out a pen from his jacket's front pocket. He tapped it against his lip. How to begin.... Well, in all honesty it wasn't a "beginning" of a story, but rather the middle of the adventure. He hated to admit it, but Bilbo had been stuck in writer's block for a while now, and there seemed no way out. Not even his editor, Mr. Grey, had helped him. 

"At this point my career as an author may just end." Bilbo said quietly to himself.

He really was stuck, but he had to try anyway. Bilbo popped off the pen cap and placed it on the paper. 

Tap, tap, tap.

Nothing.

He sighed. It was truly inconvenient. Bilbo looked out of the airplane window, they hadn't taken off yet. People were still boarding the plane.

"Excuse me." Said a deep voice next to him. Bilbo turned. A tall man was sitting down in the middle seat of the plane. 

His features were sharp and angular, like carved marble in a chapel. His hair was black as ink with strands of grey making guest appearances. If Bilbo had any words to describe the man, they simply left him. 

Well, maybe they didn't leave him.

He looked rather... broody. If there was such a word. 

The man looked at Bilbo, "Do you mind if I set my bag here?" He asked, his voice rich and deep. 

"Oh, um, not at all." Bilbo said, feeling a flush to his features, "Bilbo Baggins." He said extending his hand sideways to the other passenger.

"Thorin Durin." Thorin said gruffly, taking the hand and shaking it briefly. 

Bilbo turned back to the window. The plane still hadn't moved. "Looks like we'll be here a while..." Bilbo murmured. "Yes... Do you often fly Mister Baggins." Said Thorin. Bilbo turned back and closed his journal.

"Ah no, not really." Bilbo said, "My mother did though, she was sort of an adventurer you see." He gave a wry smile. "Not that she does any adventuring these days. No, no, she's too busy fussing over my father now."

"I see, I, on the other hand, travel greatly. Job purposes and such." Thorin said. "What is your profession, might I ask, Mister Baggins?"

"Oh me? I'm just an author." Bilbo said casually. "I write stories for children and the latter."

Thorin hummed in approval. "I'm a CEO." He said, quick to the point. "Interesting..." Bilbo said, "For what company?"

"Erebor industries, we mainly invest our time in building design. Blueprints and what not." Thorin said. 

Bilbo opened his mouth to say more, but a crackle and a buzz came over the sound system. 

Passengers please fasten your seat belts and prepare for take off.

"Oh bugger." Bilbo thought, and he clicked his seat belt together.

~~~~~~~~

They talked a little more during the flight, but the five hours had caught up with them, in fact Thorin had fallen asleep, and was now leaning on Bilbo's shoulder. (And getting drool all over his jacket.)

"Well," Bilbo thought. "At least he doesn't snore."

Bilbo looked down at Thorin. The man in question was wearing a navy suit and a short dark beard. Bilbo felt heat in his face again.

"Really!" Bilbo thought."Bilbo Baggins you are thirty one not some eighteen year old girl!"

But, Thorin was really good looking. And smelled good too. Like oak and musky smoke with a hint of lemon. 

"Bebother this!" Bilbo thought, he had just had enough of this mooning over a handsome stranger nonsense. He was just a stranger after all.

Bilbo looked back through the window. He would let him be. No use disturbing his sleep.

Bilbo sighed. Then something entirely not so clever came into his mind. 

He finally knew what to write.

~~~~~~~

Thorin woke up with a start as the lights burned bright inside the plane. "Looks like I slept through the flight." He thought. "Pity, I wanted to talk to Mister Baggins more."

The author was handsome. 

"You missed your chance you imbecile." Thorin thought angrily. He turned to look at Bilbo. But, he was gone. In fact, most of the people had left off the plane already.

"Damn." Thorin said quietly.

He got up and removed his carry on luggage. And as he pulled his suitcase out into the airport, it was then that he noticed a small slip of paper in his front pocket.

Pulling it out it read:

(805) - 553- 3276  
Call me xo  
Bilbo

Thorin smiled, maybe he hasn't missed his chance after all.


	2. Yesh sad stuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhgh, sad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo dies instead of Thorinnnnn why did I write this

The world was dim and swirling. Everything was _grey greygreygrey_. Everywhere _spinningspinning_. _Bloodred redcolorgrey blood bleeding._

Bilbo staggered to a rock outcrop atop Ravenhill, his heart beat thick in his throat.

_Thump Thump_

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed, noticing the two blurry figures fighting on the ice. He ran. Tripped. Fell. Ran again. He had to reach him.

_Thump Thump_

Azog sunk beneath the ice. Hope filled his throat, there was hope yet. But Thorin wasn't leaving, so Bilbo ran in front of him

"Thorin!" He said

_Thump Thump_

"You said we'd live to fight another day." Bilbo pleaded, Thorin's eyes seemed shrouded in thought. "Thorin please." Bilbo said quietly.

_Thump Thump_

"Thorin pl- " Bilbo cried out in pain as Azog's blade when through his foot.

_ThumpThumpThump_

Azog crashed out through the ice and pinned down Thorin. They struggled, and Bilbo tried to stop him though mind still not clear.

_ThumpThumpThumpThumpThump_

"Nno" Bilbo tried to keep Azog's blade away from Thorin's chest. So with all his might, he pushed Thorin to the side just as the blade came down and

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thum_...

...

 


	3. not quite a drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i dont even know,, i was listening to legally blonde when i wrote this

“Fucking terrifying”

 

“What?” Dwalin says through a mouthful of cookies.

 

“You heard me- you’re fucking terrifying, mate” Says Thorin as he jams a million buttons at once on his Xbox.

 

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” Dwalin asks. He grabs at his controller and enters the game again. It’s just some crap shooter game, but he likes it. 

 

“By living with you, by knowing you for twenty-plus years, by the fact that my boyfriend fucking  _ fainted _ when we all first met.” Thorin says, “All of that and the fact that you haven’t played now for more than thirty-seconds and you’re already beating me.”

 

Dwalin grumbles and shoots down a npc soldier. 

 

“I’m not terrifying,” He says and grabs another cookie, “If anything I’m just mildly disturbing. Besides it’s not my fault your bloody boyfriends such a wimp.” He gets punched in the shoulder for that, and someone throws a tissue box at his head.

 

“See if I make you cookies again.” Says a voice behind the couch. Dwalin looks down: it’s Bilbo, playing some shit game on his phone. Why is he not surprised. 

 

“But you’re right, you’re just mildly disturbing.”

  
Dwalin raises an eyebrow and doesn’t comment. He’d rather play the game anyway.


End file.
